Next
Next is the sixtieth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. It is presented as a Christmas Gift from Evan/HABIT and depicts the death of Daniel. YouTube Description They're all gone. Everyone except for you guys. I'm not going to stop. And if I go next, just don't forget us. V Transcript oepns with the shot of an empty chair. After a few seconds, Vincent slides into it, looking visibly distraught. An unseen person can be heard moving around behind the camera; Vinnie briefly looks away before opening his mouth to say something, but the shot cuts to black before returning to the same scene: Vincent: 'Hey guys. Uh, I'm alive. But I guess that's not really saying much at this point. Uh, I-I know I've been dark for a while now, but...Evan sent me a-I guess Evan, Evan sent me a video and I, I don't know who he's working with, but I didn't edit this...I didn't even know if I wanted to upload this, just because Jeff is so close to me, and...I just know I'm next. ''[Cut to black. Large, white-and-purple words appear in HABIT-style font: "MR H. PRESENTS THE CLEAN UP". Frank Sinatra's 'That's Life' begins playing as the shot changes to distorted footage from inside a car driving down a street at night. The quality returns to normal, but distorts again as the headlights reveal several hooded people slowly moving towards Daniel's house. The car rolls into the driveway. 'Evan: '''Okay! ''and the cameraman step out of the car. The camera reveals several more figures slowly closing in on the house. Evan kicks out the knee of one from behind before snapping their neck and walking to the front door. '''Evan: ''crowd Alright, everybody, just go home. Nope? Okay. ''to black-and-white footage of A Vinny / Hybrid Christmas. Evan is playing with the knife he was gifted. Another cut to Evan, this time outside of a shed at daytime, wearing a black and white fedora and tropical shirt. Evan: 'Smell that? ''opens the door to reveal dozens of cans of gasoline. He takes one before closing the shed. Cut to a black-and-white view of the inside of the house. The words "Leave it to Daniel!" are presented in a white, fifties-style font. Evan walks ahead of the cameraman, halting to reveal a hooded man wielding knives. 'Evan: '''God, mother fucker! Really? Okay. Okay, motherfucker, let's do it. ''strikes at the man while a laugh track plays. The cameraman moves down a different hallway, revealing Alex with two knives at the top of the stairs. He looks at the camera before continuing out of sight. The cameraman moves up the stairs, revealing an empty upstairs before Evan approaches from behind. 'Evan: '''Hey stupid; whatcha doin'? pats the cameraman's shoulder.'' Oh, good dog! is thrown out of an empty doorframe. Evan laughs before kicking Alex in the face. Cut to black, returning to a shot of Daniel slowly emerging from the doorway with a crowbar. A laugh track plays again. 'Daniel: '''The fuck's going on? ''track. '''Evan: ''distraught Dan, Dan, calm down. ''knife aside. ''I don't know. I don't know who the fuck these people are, but I think, I think they're after me, and, and that's why they're here, okay, uh, I'm so sorry, I, I just, I don't know what happened, come on. ''Daniel downstairs ''Alright, let's get you downstairs, let's get you to the car, let's get the- ''to black, returning to the bottom of the stairs. Evan: '-ake a deep breath, I want you to come over here. The kitchen. ''camera reveals the kitchen. Drop cloths cover the floor, stained with blood and two hooded corpses. 'Daniel: '''What the fuck? '''Evan: '''I know, I know, I was gonna warn you about that, um... ''ushers daniel into the kitchen, smiling widely at the camera behind his back. A laugh track plays. '' '''Daniel: '''Why'd you invite me here? '''Evan: '''Dan, I didn't know that this'' was gonna happen... reaches down to shift a slumped corpse, shutting the window door. Laugh track. 'Evan: '''It's a little inconvenient, right? '''Daniel: '''Who are they? '''Evan: '''Well, they're not professional with how they set up this fuckin' killroom,'' that's for damn sure. That was messy. Oh, you're serious. Um...You know that thing that's been following us? Yeah, well, sometimes when he's really after something, he'll send his dogs. Y'know. 'Daniel: '''Are you trying to say he's after me? '''Evan: '''I don't know. I mean, I sure hope not...I doubt it. I think he was probably after us, and honestly, you just got caught in the crossfire. Alright, I'm gonna think about it, and let you know, because he's been after us for how long now... segment. ''Yeah, but the important part is that you're safe. You're in good hands. Are you okay? You alright? You seem a little bit...you're not hurt or anything, are you? '''Daniel: '''No. '''Evan: ''both hands to his neck Okay, you're sure? Can I get you any- ''to a forest in daylight. The cameraman walks through dead leaves until pausing to reveal a bloody axe lodged in a log. The axe appears to be the same one that is on Evan's table of knives in the video 'MOVING IN'. Cut back to the table. Evan grabs Daniel's throat in a vicious chokehold. Evan: 'Now, how's your breathing? Is your breathing okay? ''camera shifts downwards to reveal a knife on the table, inches from Daniel's fingers. ''Oh, what's that, a knife? Yeah, you should get that knife. ''almost grasps the knife but Evan pulls him back. ''Oh, no, what happened? You need a little bit of air. ''to heavily distorted footage. The camera moves up to reveal a staircase before the cameraman starts up them. The footage distorts again and almost nothing can be made out. The camera appears to enter a room at the top of the staircase, before opening a door, revealing the house depicted in 'MOVING IN' and ':D'. The cameraman starts up the stairs, the footage distorting again as it moves into the bedroom. Cut to Stephanie laying on a bed, her face inches from the camera. Evan can be seen in a mirror behind her, lacking his hat and his arms covered in blood. He is holding a swaddled baby, rocking it. Cut to the forest. Slenderman can be almost fully seen in the corner for a couple of frames, completely clearly and without distortion. A man can be heard yelling. The camera pans to reveal an unknown house from the outside. The camera moves around a tree to reveal Evan, clad in the same outfit he was wearing as when he retrieved the gasoline. Jeff is lying prone on the ground in front of him. Evan turns to notice the cameraman and stands up. 'Evan: '''Well, it's about goddamn time! Come on over here. ''to a shot of Evan, much closer. 'Evan: '''I've got an idea. ''to Jeff, now further away. ''I said stop crawlin'. Ah, fuck it, he's not gonna make it far. We're gonna have ourself a little Jeff-kebab. Little bit of a barbecue. ''behind cameraman ''Is he out there? ''footage tears slightly. ''Good. Yeah, he is. Good, good, good. It's beautiful out here. ''to black, returning to the forest again. A can of gasoline is in front of the camera. Evan sets it down. Cut back to the table. Evan sharply pulls Daniel's throat back. 'Evan: '''They really liked you, Dan. Aaand let's cut it off. ''returns to colour. Cut to a shot of the bedroom, now in colour. 'Evan: '''I know that you wanna die. But you're not going to. Not yet. Not until you hear her break. ''back to the table. The footage distorts, lightening and revealing a still, darkened figure in the back room. Cut to the forest. Evan is kneeling over Jeff, gasoline in hand. Cut again to Evan, now upright. He strikes a match as the footage distorts. Cut to a purple-tinged view of Jeff in a forest, hatless and uninjured, looking over his shoulder and talking. The audio is silent. Back to Evan. The footage heavily distortrs several times. 'Evan: '''He's all yours. ''camera pans to Slenderman. Back to the table. Daniel is unmoving. Evan strokes his hair once before sighing and letting him slump to the floor. 'Evan: '''Well, this sucks. ''[He kicks one of the hooded corpses as 'That's Life' fades in again. He takes a hacksaw off the floor before grinning and motioning to Daniel's corpse. The camera pans to him before returning to Evan. Cut to black, then to Jeff, Evan and Vincent in the basement. The shot is entirely black and white, save for some yellow on jeff's shirt and Vincent's blue turtleneck. The words "FINAL ACT''" 'are displayed in the center. Jeff is talking and moving his hands, but there is no sound.] video. Notes *"Mr. H," as referred to at the beginning of the video, is HABIT. Speculation *The people converging on Evan's house throughout the video are "Proxies" sent by Slenderman to stop HABIT. *HABIT lied about the hooded figures being related to Slenderman, and they are in league with someone trying to stop him and Slenderman, possibly Dr. Corenthal. *HABIT himself controls the hooded people, and is killing his lesser puppets for an unknown reason. *Evan/HABIT is speaking to the Evan personality in the scene where he is cradling the baby. External Links Video